


Hey Bro

by Awolfthatneverhowls



Category: Wild Kratts
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Comfort, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fucking, Incest, Krattcest - Freeform, Love, Memories, Oral Sex, References to Depression, Reunion Sex, Reunions, Sex, Surprises
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-11
Updated: 2019-05-11
Packaged: 2020-02-29 22:05:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18787141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Awolfthatneverhowls/pseuds/Awolfthatneverhowls
Summary: Being the track star at Winsomorm High school, Chris gets a lot of attention. Despite the support, however, his brother Martin is off at college and they haven’t seen each other in years. Chris starts to feel depression rolling into his system and heads home, unaware of the surprise waiting there for him.





	Hey Bro

**Author's Note:**

> Ignore spelling and grammar mistakes.

“Alright you lazy cunts! We have a race against Stormfield this Saturday!,” Coach Rargers howled at the track members. 

Being at the at Winsomorm High School, the reputation was known for being illustrious in winning track games. The school had held the throne for many years. Coaches after coaches, students after students; anyone who hazards the chance of losing during the final games, were immediately exiled before the bell rings for the winning team. Coach Rargers had been with Winsomorm for years, seeing student rise and bring the golden metals home. While others were abashed from the team, past recollection from the school’s punctilious reputation. 

 

He refused to let the school’s latest team spoil the high standards. 

 

“Chris! Here!” 

 

Chris ran over immediately, sweating like crazy. He just had finished running the 100m with his other teammates to practice for the finals. Chris was this school year’s star tracker, Rargers and Winsomorm’s students always had expected high standards of him. It was stressful as fuck, mainly if your coach can be a pain in the ass sometimes. 

 

“Yes, coach?”

 

“Listen here, son. Saturday brings a trophy. Ya hear me? A golden, big ass trophy,” Rargers slams his hand down onto Chris’s shoulder, making him jump a little. “The first fucking time in half a century, them fuckers decided to let the winning team take home a trophy. We’re gonna win that shit.”

 

“You can’t always just count on me, thinking that I’m the only one who wins for all.” 

 

Rargers glared at Chris, trying to make him reminisce about what he just said. Chris was the most agile one of the team, but in his view, everyone relying on him to win for the team like if no one else is good enough just didn’t seem fair. 

 

“Don’t talk to me like that, you dipshit cunt,” Rargers thrusts Chris back a bit, almost causing him to fall on his ass.

 

“You’re the head of the team, accomplishing the hardest tasks that the others struggle to reach. You’re the best we got, you never had let Winsomorm down before.”

 

Chris looked up with a tempered expression. He always hated that he was getting all the attention, whether it was good or bad, while the other members are casted into the shadows. 

 

“Aye, I am the best, but don’t title the others as ‘seconds’.”

 

A cold atmosphere spawned between the two, Chris was always good at getting into the head of others, making them contemplate about their statements. He managed to get Rargers to contemplate his actions, but didn’t break the wall of thinking the team is hopeless without him. 

 

“Bell’s about to go off. Go.”He waved his hand to shoo Chris away, back to where he initially was. 

 

“And one more thing, Kratt. If we lose the throne, all eyes will be on you. Even the school board.” 

 

Chris stormed off, back to his fellow teammates at the 100m dash. This is the first time Chris had ever stepped up and spoke out his mind, in a reasonable way, to Rargers. He usually keeps a fair distance from conflict, but being reminded that he’s the only one that matters flooded his body with animosity. 

 

Chris tried to clear up the expression on his face to avoid his teammates asking ‘what’s wrong?’ questions to him, just to avoid more irritation from building up. 

 

“Hey Chris, What did Coach Rargers call you up for?”

 

“Nothing, just about this upcoming game and such.”

 

The bell rings and everyone gathers their items and heads back into the school. As Chris walks up to the main gates, he and Rargers exchange a look. Even for a brief moment, it felt like a loathing staring contest. Coach Rargers always gave tough love to his students, but that moment Chris knew he erased that feeling between him and Rargers. He quickly looks away, walking up to the gates. 

 

In the school, Chris heads to the showers to get the putrid smell off of him. He stopped down, hopped in and yanked the pipe open. The warm water gushed out, soaking his body. The heavy water pulled down the spikes on his hair, trailing water further south. 

 

Rage was till present in his system. He always despised the feeling, but sometimes would have a hard time releasing it. 

 

“This shit on a waste land they call school.” He told himself. 

 

Being agile and virtuous was something Chris was always good at. His talent was first noticed in his younger years when he used to climb at a faster speed than anyone else he went against. He still carries it today, impressing everyone with his quick skills. The school took notice and offered him to the track team. Chris agreed, thinking it would be effortless. Instead it came out to be very laborious, with a galling coach with it. 

 

Just thinking about it only fed the already present rage. Chris didn’t have many tactics that helped him when these types of feelings, but he did have one. His brother Martin. Chris was about to leave the high school doors and Martin was finishing off his senior year of college.

 

Martin always knew how to keep Chris happy. Little things like holding hands, hugging, and even occasional kisses on the cheek always made Chris forget about what he was vex about. Both brothers had a special connection with each other, beyond the walls of normal brotherhood. 

 

Chris leans his head on the shower stall, missing Martin. With his brother being miles away, he didn’t have anyone to really talk too. He did have friends, a lot of them, but them of them were can match Martin. His best friend. 

 

Thoughts about how he and Martin would sneak out just to be together caused him to weep over the walls. Tears trailed down his face and his nose started to stuff up. Calling his brother was great, but not seeing him in person mad here situation more mournful. 

 

“Martin…” He muttered and sniffed as his memories started to make him switch his emotions. 

 

“Do we have a wuss in there?” A disembodied voice called out, followed by a handful of laughs. 

 

Chris froze, completely forgetting that he was in the showers of the school. He quickly rinsed off his face before anyone could notice that it their ‘star’ track player was tearing up like a child. 

 

He opened the stall to see if anyone was in sight. No one. Chris grabbed his towel, wrapped it around and ran out. 

 

“Fuck.” A feeling of relief when no one saw almost overwhelmed him. He thought he couldn’t handle being a seen that way in front of random people, especially if they had respect and standards for him, will be a unforgettable nightmare. 

 

School was out for the weekend as the last bell had rung. Chris collected his school items and headed out the door. Walking towards his car, his friend Jamal called out to him, with his usual bright grin. 

 

“Hey Chris! Whatcha doing for the weekend, man?”

 

“So far nothing, other than preparation for this Saturday’s race,” Chris uttered as he scratched his head.

 

“What about you?”

 

“Ya know man, goin’ down to the city. Seeing if I can find some ladies to hook up with.”

 

“Hmph.”

 

“It’s been quite some time, man. I need this relief.”

 

“Jamal? What’s it like?”

 

Jamal features softened up before smiling once more. Surprised that Chris asked him that, since he thought Chris was never interesting in it before. 

 

“Having someone pressed against you; the fucking, the pleasure, bro. It’s amazing as hell. Someday, you’ll see what I mean.”

 

Chris gave a quick smile as he opened the car door to get to start the engine. As the gas ran and the music played, Jamal and Chris carried on their conversations about school and their continued plans for the weekend. Goofing off and joking. Jamal kept talking about how much girls he’s came across and how hot it is to for them to beg ‘give it to me’ to him. When the car was ready, Chris entered and shut the car door. Jamal waved ‘see ya later’ as he backed out of the parking lot. 

 

“Hey Jamal!,” Chris evokes as he slowly drives into the street. Jamal turns to face him. 

 

“I’ll keep that accounted.” 

 

Jamal smirks at Chris as he watches Chris leave the school grounds. “This boy…” he chortled to himself, thinking of what ‘things’ Chris had in mind. Jamal felt pleased that his best friend was about to step into a new chapter in his life. Fucking girls and losing his virginity. He quickly ran off into his car, immediately heading into town for to go to a rendezvous with his other friends. He wanted ‘bro time’ before ‘fuck time’. 

 

While Chris was driving his way home to, thought him and Martin appears again. Just the thought of his brother made him smile, but upset at the same time. He not in a shower this time, so his mind couldn’t drift off again, but he help but think about is brother. It seemed as though a few months left in the school year wasn’t that bad until he sees Martin again. Seems as though it will flash by in a instant. However being separated for years since Martin sailed off to college. His touch, his hold, Chris had missed it all. Desperate at this point. But he couldn’t just call Martin down to meet with him to help dilute his urges. He was far too busy to come down to his his brother. 

 

Thinking about how they used to hold hands made Chris grip the steering wheel, simulating it to be Martin’s hand. The warm connection appeared. The once he’s been wanting for years. Breathing becoming heavy and dizziness approaching, Chris felt almost fully satisfied. 

 

“Heh...I miss you, bro.”

 

Chris mindless lets out a groan, feeling weary in his memories. Martin and Chris never has ‘done it’, since the last time they’ve seen each Chris was in the 8th grade. Far too young for him to do it, but being older now made him feel if he can do it. If he and Martin actually can fuck each other for the first time. The thought made him harden a bit. He slouches over and glances down at his groin, making his hand slant on the wheel. The wheel…

 

“Shit, I’m still driving!” 

 

Chris gets his mind half on track and reposition himself before the windshield and his head make contact. 

 

“A few more blocks…”

 

Very eager to get home, toss everything aside and jump right into bed. Today had been too stressful, even making him snap earlier. And he has to meet up with that halfwit tomorrow. Fucking great. ‘If only he want such a-.’ No. Chris stops himself from continuing the thought before he feeds the beast again. Let the beast starve, Chris was not going to ruminations ruin the rest of his day. 

 

Pulling over into his apartment neighbor, he parks his car into the lot and heads inside. Chris wanted to move out to be in his own space, probably to try to forget that Martin wasn’t here. He had no problem with his sisters, but the empty hole in the family made him feel worse. He asked his parents about moving out for his last year in high school and they were luckily very supportive of the idea. They hooked him up at a apartment not too far from home and Chris felt at home here. He’s made some neighboring friends and befriending some of the staff members. 

 

“Legs! How was school today?” The manager shouted out to Chris. ‘Legs’ was the nickname he gave him due to his impressive speed and agility of the track team. The amount of golden metals and silver trophies he brought back with him. 

 

“Great…!” He lied, trying to dodge the topic, not continuing bringing it back. 

 

“Race tomorrow, hope you help your school take that golden beast home!”

 

“...So do I.”

 

Chris strolls off to the elevator, taking him to his floor. As he pressed the button to head off, the same thoughts came once more. Every now and then Chris would feel this way, but he couldn’t interpret why it suddenly has a strong pull on him. Why were all these feelings were emerging into existence? Was his fortune wanting him to feel dejected? Chris felt even more uneasy, believing that fate just want a middle finger on him. He almost began to tear up again, but pushed it aside. 

 

The elevator reached the matched floor and Chris walked out. As usual the halls were quite, just as he preferred it. He found his room number, got his keys and crawled in. When he entered, he saw a second pair of keys on one of the hooks. ‘Key check?’, he thought since the building would do that every once and awhile. He closed the door behind him, dropping his bag on the floor. 

 

Squeak

Squeak

 

“Mm?” The sound of a chair moving baffled Chris. Was there someone there? Is...that what the spare keys were there for? Chris almost started to panic, thinking that someone had broken into his home. He dashed over to his kitchen and grabbed a knife, prepared to kill if necessary. 

 

Thump

Thump

 

Footsteps approached Chris’s direction. Adrenaline rushes through his body, who is that? Even worse he was already on the pinnacle of freaking out. His breathing became uneasy and sweat started to trial down his face. Without even thinking, Chris ran and charged at the stranger. 

 

A hand grabbed his wrist, stopping Chris from hurting him. 

 

“Woah! I didn’t come here to be stabbed, you know.”

 

A familiar voice, a familiar hand. Chris looked up and was pulled out of his trance when he realized it was Martin. Chris lowered his arm with a shocked expression on his face. Martin smiled, happy to see his little brother again. 

 

“Hey, bro.”

 

That face. The face he was desperate to see for years. Martin opened his arms happy to his younger brother again. Chris tearfully smiled and jumped right into the embrace. The warm feeling, the connection… it’s back. He felt like he never wanted to let go. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face. 

 

“I missed you.” He sobbed

 

Martin hugged tighter. “I missed you too.”

 

—

 

Martin and Chris sat down near the bed and were catching up with each other, talking about school and how it’s going for them. 

 

“Yeah, I’ve been at Winsomorm, Chris. I know how dubious the track coach can be to the other players once he found his ‘star player’. That’s why I dropped out of track, couldn’t handle his attitude.”

 

“Even to his leader player he’s a douche.”

 

Marin scoffs, remembering how he was part of that same track team 4 years ago. He wasn’t the star player, but was one of the best. 

 

“Yeah, I could imagine if I were in your place.”

 

“You really wouldn’t.”

 

“Hah!”

 

Despite Chris being very pleased to see his brother after a long separation, he was still confused to why he was here in the first place. 

 

“So why are you here? Is college doing alright for you?”

 

“Semester’s almost over and I completed most of my studies. I was thinking about how I’m going to spend my time of, and I thought of you. So I decided to fly hundreds of miles to come see you.”

 

Martin being here with Chris made him feel much better. Not even feeling rage of the track thought again. He knew Martin can make him happier, even if he wasn’t trying to. The same thoughts appeared again and they were more compelling. Is this why the thoughts were coming to an appearance in the first place? Because Martin was waiting for him at his apartment the whole time? And now that he’s here, the thoughts have a stronger oblige on Chris. Chris scoots closer to Martin, complying to his thoughts. 

 

“Hey,... do you remember how we were before we parted?” Chris laces his fingers into Martin’s. Martin’s own memories and thoughts start racing through his mind. 

 

“Yes.” Martin said has he held his brother’s hand. 

 

“I miss it.”

 

Martin’s heart started to beat faster. He missed Chris so much, missed their connection. He was so contented to hear that Chris misses that part of their relationship too. Chris mindlessly crawls on top of Martin, onto his lap, furthering the connection. Martin rests his arms around his brother’s waist. Chris puts their heads together; another embrace, whilst wrapping his arms around his neck. The hot breaths around Martin’s neck and the touch of Martin’s hands on his hands, triggering some nerves, it brought them back 4 years past. Him and his brother once again before they parted. The same hugs and holding hands they used to share. 

 

“We’re older now,” Chris whispers into Martin’s ear. “Time isn’t over and new experiences have yet to be done.”

 

Martin was astonished by his words, always thinking on the thought, but never before acting on it. He gets up with Chris with him only to pin him back down on the bed beneath him. The still bodies and the warm atmosphere present in the air; their connection never has been this gripping. Martin began to kiss Chris on the cheek, a amicable memory from the past. A strong blush grew on his cheeks, causing him to tighten the embrace slightly, never wanting to let go in this moment. 

 

The brothers looked into each other’s eyes; a long stare full with sparkles and attachment. They didn’t see one another as brothers at the moment; something beyond that point. Silence with only hearts beating, the two were lost in each other’s eyes. They’ve never broken the mold between one another and lying right there on the bed. Where many ‘special’ things can happen at that very spot opened up a new door. 

 

Chris cupped Martin’s neck and smiled. That smile made Martin share the same expression, acknowledging the strengthened love they’ve just constructed. The brothers then began to press their lips together. Hands started to wander all around Martin’s back. A sigh from the two caused them to deepen the kiss; slobbering and tongues fighting for dominance. 

 

Their breathing got heavier and were only stopping to get air into their lungs. Their hands wandered around each other’s bodies, making a consoling massage. Martin broke off the kiss and began to nibble on Chris’s neck. His teeth ranking along the sides of his trapezius, delicately biting down. Chris’s hands quivered around his brother’s body, wincing at the slight pain. 

 

“Mmmm~”

 

Hands started dip into the wrinkles of Chris’s shirt, feeling around his torso. Up and down Martin’s hand went as Chris’s chest rises and falls. Chris’s hand on Martin’s back, gripping on his jersey; both brothers pulling at each other’s clothing, wanting their skin to be in contact. 

 

“Take off your shirt.’’ Chris instructed

 

“You do the same.’’ Martin sneered.

 

Both brothers ripped off each other’s clothing, only to press their lips back together. Their bodies started rock against one another, causing the bed to creak along with the movement. With wandering hands, Chris reached down to cup Martin’s groin. Feeling his brother’s harden cock built a throbbing erection in his own pants. His fingers gripped around his member, fondling around through the smooth fabric. 

 

Martin breaks the kiss, pulling himself out for Chris to feel utterly.

 

“You’re quite big.’’ Chris says as this was the first time he’s seen this part of his brother. He continued rubbing it, feeling a pulse whilst Martin was trying his best not to moan. He eventually failed when Chris took him in his mouth, sucking hard.

 

“Chris…’’

 

Chris gripped on Martin’s thigh, moving it up and down as he continued deepthroating. Martin rests his fingers on the back of Chris’s head as his mind ventured into a soothing habitat. It’s fucking felt amazing. Mindlessly, mellow moans escaped out of his mouth. 

 

Chris gagged a little bit, but that didn’t stop him from giving oral. He dug his tongue on the tip of the cock, tickling Martin a bit, before shoving it back into the back of his throat which caused more small gags.

 

Martin’s mind was far from his body at the moment. He was enjoying the feeling too much. Chris’s mouth and tongue around him was all that he would feel. However he was immediately snapped out of it when he felt pressure in his body.

 

“Tuhhh, I’m close.’’ Martin grunted.

 

“How close?” Chris chuckled.

 

“Close enough for you to put me back into your mouth before you get a face full of it.’’

 

Chris quickly puts Martin back into his mouth, bracing himself for it. Seconds later he grunted as he came into his mouth, leaving Chris with a mouth full. A little alarming, be he swallowed anyway.

 

“Wasn’t expecting that much,’’ Chris chortled as he wiped away any cum that didn’t make it into his mouth.

 

“But it was goo-.’’

 

Martin stopped Chris mid-sentence, picking him up and then tossing him back onto the bed where he connected their lips once again. Martin ripped off his brother’s track shorts. His erection springs free as Martin begins to finger him. There goes one, then two, then the final three thrusting inside Chris. Fingers mirroring the movement of their tongues fighting once again. Chris’s legs started to solidify as Martin’s fingers hit a small collection of nerves. His hands gripped on the bed sheets tightly, experiencing the pleasure and the pain that came with it. 

 

“Ahhh- Martin…!”

 

Chris adored the feeling. The pleasure was an unspeakable feeling. Getting a sample, he wanted the whole package.

 

“‘Fuck me…,” Chris whispers in his ear.

 

Martin complies, knowing that Chris wouldn’t want to start off slow, he buried himself into his brother at a moderate pace. Chris grips onto his brother’s back, his lithe spine curving to the pleasure. His body convulsed to to the new experience; he couldn’t stop the moans freeing away from his throat. The rhythmical movement of the moderate thrusts, hitting the most sensitive areas of his body, sent tremors miles around his body. His voice transformed into a high pitched whine, begging Martin to pick up speed. 

 

The thrusts became faster, slamming into the same sensitive nerves. Chris clawed down onto his brother’s back as he quivered beneath him. 

 

“F-fuck… ahhhh~!”

 

He pulled on the follicles of his brother’s sandy blond hair. Martin knew he was giving his brother the pleasure that he wanted, especially feeling his nails claw onto his back, the pull of his hair and the vibrated moans escaping his brother’s mouth. It was beautiful to hear, like music to his ears. 

 

“You sound so beautiful, bro.”

 

The brothers held onto each other, moaning each other’s names. Martin continued the thrusts, picking up slightly more speed. Inching closer to their climaxes he gave Chris all he had.

 

“F-fuck, Chris. Oh god…”

 

“A-ah!”

 

Chris came first with a arouse moan, releasing his fluids on both of their stomachs. Martin’s thrusts stopped abruptly as he came inside Chris, grunted when it did. He jerked one final thrust into Chris, making him yelp a bit. The two started to steady their breathing as their touched lips once more. 

 

“That was amazing…” Chris mumbled through the kiss whilst still trying to catch his breath.

 

“Yeah, it was.”

 

Martin breaks the kiss and slumps over next to him, grabbing his hand to not fully disconnect contact. 

 

“When do you think we’ll be able to do this again? Chris asks.

 

Martin blushes and scoffs, “Your new kinky side is quite interesting, bro.”

 

“When?”

 

“When we lay our eyes on each other again.”

 

“That could be tomorrow…”

 

“Who knows...”

 

The brothers didn’t even bother to get their clothing back on, they just grabbed a blanket over them and started watching TV together. Despite the TV being on full volume, the warm presence of the brothers made them. With the hands still at each other’s hold, never wanting to part. 

 

After tv show and some movies, Chris began to get bored. Remembering that he and Martin are both currently nuded, he reaches down grasping his brother’s cock, catching Martin by surprise. His fingers rubbed the soft tissue causing Martin to moan slightly.

 

“You’re whoring on me now?” Martin chuckles.

 

“You know you like it. I heard you, bro.” 

 

Martin chuckles again and Chris smiles. All jokes aside, the brothers were really grateful to fuck one another. Even more grateful that this was both of their first times, knowing that the other brother never had seeked anyone for their sexual urges. However knowing that Martin will leave to finish off his first stage education made Chris sadden up a bit. It may be an eternity before he sees his brother again. Before they connect once more. His expression forms into disheartened muddle. He couldn’t even hide it before Martin takes notice of Chris’s gloomy expression.

 

“Hey, you okay?”

 

“When you leave in a coupe of days, it might be years until I’ll see you again. I almost couldn’t handle 4 years, but going through it again will only worsen it. I don’t want to part again.,’’

 

A rivulet of tears started to trickle down onto his cheeks. Even though Martin is staying for a few days, Chris just got his brother back. Their connection was even stronger than before, and he believed he couldn’t handle losing him again. 

 

“I don’t want to-.”

 

Martin slams his lips against Chris, stopping him from continuing the negative thoughts. Chris’s eyes widen in surprise, but kissed back, happy that Martin stopped him. Martin pulled away and looked into his glossy brown eyes, taking Chris’s hands into his.

 

“Let’s not focus on that. Yes I know it may be a long time until we see each other again, but it’s not forever. I’m finishing off my education of biology, I just need my master’s and I’m back with you. It’s actually half the time of a bachelor’s. I’ll be back sooner than you know it.”

 

Martin telling him that made all of the negative energy dissolve out of existence. It may still be a long time, but contemplating about how quick those years will past by soothe him with ease. Martin pulled Chris into a embrace, holding onto to him as if he’s never going to let go. 

 

“I love you.”

 

Chris’s heart started to bat faster as it was overwhelmed with love. Tears of joy and relief flooded his face as he cuddled closer.

 

“I love you too.”

 

The brothers started to drift off to sleep, still in each other’s hold. This moment between them will be recreated someday into the future, this time keeping the pair together forever, never parting.

 

“You know you’re going to be sore for track tomorrow…” Martin remarked, half asleep. 

 

“Don’t remind me…”


End file.
